1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid distribution apparatii, and more specifically to a nozzle designed to disperse a fluid by causing a collision of two streams of the fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are presently many known piping and/or nozzle designs which produce a distribution of droplets as a result of fluid dispersion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 629,181 to Ulbrich discloses a spray nozzle for use in humidifiers. The Ulbrich 181 nozzle develops moisture which is typically used in maintaining the proper moisture in the atmosphere of rooms. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,215 to Houghton discloses an apparatus which directs fluid through two C-shaped piping assemblies such that the fluid exits from nozzles which are in directly opposing axial alignment. Typical applications include humidifiers, fog dissipation, washing and cooling of gases, and extinguishing fires.
Notwithstanding the advances in the art and the attempts to create a system which will produce a uniform distribution of droplets having small droplet diameters, a need exists for a nozzle design which will further reduce the droplet size and increase the distribution thereof. As will be discussed in detail below, the presently disclosed colliding-jet nozzle provides such improvements. The nozzle will likely find application in technologies such as, for example, fire suppression, evaporative cooling and fuel injection.